


Your Eyes Say a 1000 Words to Me

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A looking through selfies of themselves and Person B, blushing each time because they notice that Person B is never looking at the camera. Instead, they have their eyes focused on A the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Say a 1000 Words to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetstrawberryheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstrawberryheadache/gifts).



Mandy’s looking over Ian’s shoulder as he scrolls through the pictures on his phone. He takes a ridiculous amount of selfies though, in his defense, he’s usually trying to catch Mickey in the background or next to him. Mickey seems to be one of those people who believes that cameras steal your soul, because he refuses to look at the camera. 

“I swear to god, your brother...”

“Her brother what?” Mickey flops down on the couch next to Ian, ignoring Mandy’s protest as he blocks her view of the phone. She moves over to Ian’s other shoulder and rests her elbows on the back of the couch. 

“You don’t _ever_ look at the camera.”

Mickey glances over and frowns, brow furrowing. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I mean, you know that you don’t get to claim that you believe that photographs steal your soul.”

“That’s right,” Mandy chimes in. “Cultural appropriation.”

“The fuck you know about cultural appropriation?” Mickey snaps, his face suffused with red. “You probably don’t even fucking know what it means.”

“Of course I do. I just used it in a fucking sentence.”

Mickey flips her off, watching Ian go through the photos. “Why do you want me in your selfies? They’re not selfies if it’s not just yourself.” He tries to grab Ian’s phone and Ian holds it easily out of his reach, which makes Mickey turn even redder. “God, you’re a fuckhead.” Mickey gets up and Mandy just laughs as he stalks to the kitchen.

“Whiny little bitch,” she mutters. 

Ian nods, glancing over his shoulder. He can only see Mickey’s back – and ass, because don’t believe for a second Ian doesn’t automatically look at that ass – but it seems hunched and defensive. He shuts off his phone. “Let’s watch a movie.”

**

Ian’s lying in bed, glancing at Mickey as he’s getting undressed. Mickey’s ignoring him like he has been most of the day, not even looking at Ian. Ian’s not completely sure why Mickey’s so upset, but he is sure that asking him will only make things worse. At least Mickey’s not sleeping out on the couch, which he’s done a few times when he’s been pissed off at Ian. Ian’s had his turns on the couch as well because they both need time apart. Ian craves company, but he knows Mickey doesn’t always want people around and he tries to respect that. He sucks at it, but he tries, and he knows Mickey knows that at least.

He picks up his phone to set his alarm, but when he opens it, it’s still on his gallery. He glances at Mickey and then starts scrolling through them again. Mickey gets into bed and looks over and huffs an annoyed breath. “You’re the vainest motherfucker.”

“I’m not looking at me.” 

Mickey looks at Ian as he glances at the pictures, staring at them like he’s seeing something for the first time. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

“I’m not.” Ian traces Mickey’s picture and then looks over at him. “You’re looking at me.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey’s bright red, redder than he was earlier on the couch. Ian turns back to the phone and keeps scrolling. In the majority of the pictures, Ian’s looking right at the camera and Mickey’s looking at Ian. His expression changes a few times, but for the most part it’s something he doesn’t think he’s ever seen. Not really. He knows it’s there, but Mickey hides it like someone might take it away if they find it.

“You are.”

“Gimme the goddamned phone.” Mickey reaches for it and Ian lets him take it. “You’re fucking gorgeous, so what I’m looking at you. _Everyone_ looks at you.”

“No one’s ever looked at me like that.”

Mickey looks away. “Don’t know what you’re fucking talking about.”

Ian reaches out and catches Mickey’s chin with his fingers, turning him back to face him. “You do know. And I’m sorry I never knew. I mean, I knew. I just never saw.” He leans in and kisses Mickey, lips as soft as Mickey’s expression in the photographs. “You think we ever hid this from anyone?”

“I’m not dead, so I’m guessing my dad didn’t see shit other than us fucking.” Mickey’s trying to avert his eyes, but Ian won’t let him. “I never felt like this about fucking anyone. I don’t know. Maybe I don’t know how.”

“To feel this way?”

“To hide it. Though apparently you didn’t see shit either.”

“Come here.” Ian wraps his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and pulls him close. He holds the phone away from them and tilts his head so his temple is resting against Mickey’s. “Now look in the fucking camera, okay? Please?”

“Whatever.” Mickey looks away just as the picture snaps and finds himself staring Ian in the eyes. 

“Fucker.” Ian laughs.

“You did it too.”

Ian pulls up the picture and looks at it. Mickey makes a low noise deep in his throat, and Ian imagines it was completely involuntary. It’s there, the look in Mickey’s eyes, but the way Ian’s looking at him, it might as well be a reflection.


End file.
